lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Foro:¿Por qué Charlotte recuerda a Daniel, pero Daniel no recuerda a Charlotte?
En la temporada 5, cuando Charlotte agoniza, luego de un flash, tiene un recuerdo de niña en el que Faraday le dice que no vuelva a la isla por que morirá. ¿Por qué ella lo recuerda y no así Faraday? Saludos! 190.48.111.223 02:25 18 mar 2009 (UTC)YoArg Daniel no recuerda eso porque para el aun no ha ocurrido ese encuentro.-- [[Usuario:LuisFlores|'LuisFlores']] discusión contribuciones 04:34 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Claro... Como dice el amigo LuisFlores charlotte vivió eso en su pasado, faraday lo vivirá en su futuro, o sea que Faraday no podría recordar algo que no pasó... en cambio Charlotte lo vivió de niña... --Gonzaloracigh 04:44 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Sí Exactamente, el Daniel que le dice eso a la pequeña Charlotte es más viejo que el Daniel que la ve morirse. Ellos viajan al pasado después de haber vivido ese presente. ---- Obviamente todos tienen razon Charlotte lo recuerda porque fue un suceso de su pasado Daniel Faraday no lo puede recordar porque el aun no lo ha vivido, todo esto pienso que no hacia falta explicarlo en un post. namaste. -- 19:44 18 mar 2009 (UTC) No te encabrones comadreja!!! Jajaja, ya se que no daba para explicarlo, pero si alguien no entiende hay que darle una mano, para eso estamos acá... así que no te enojes... jeje.... --Gonzaloracigh 20:49 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Disculpas Ok me disculpo, es que soy muy temperamental, sorry. namaste. -- 14:24 19 mar 2009 (UTC) SF para mi lo la recuerda porque tiene Sindrome de Faraday.... O_o jajajaj --Namira42 21:50 22 mar 2009 (UTC) faraday no se acuerda de nada... faraday realmente es raro, sabe teorías puede resolver problemas, pero no puede recordar tres cartas , dificilmente se acuerde de una niña, posiblemente tenga que ver con eso de volver a la isla y la radición a la que estuvo expuesto, fijensé que tiene todo en el cuadernito en el cual dice que des es su constante, también puede ser obviamente porque no vivió aún los hechos que le dice charlotte, o por ahí sawyer lo descalabró del todo con el sopapo que le dió antes de que amablemente accediera a explicar la teoría del efecto casimir para novatos xd recordemos además que charlotte lo recuerda solo cuando está a punto de morir, y luego de varios flashes.... John Lost Faraday viene del futuro? Faraday en un capitulo, cuando sawyer le da un sopapo (creo que principio de LeFleur), le dice a Sawyer que el esta ahi porque toda su adolesencia estudio los viajes en el tiempo, y todo lo que aprendio de la iniciativa Dharma lo tiene en el libro. Que el SABE LO QUE VA A PASAR. Quizas Faraday ya vivio todo, y viene de un futuro. Quizas el viaje le afecto la memoria, y por eso tiene su libro. Todo lo que esta viviendo lo vivio y lo tiene anotado en ese libro; como vino de un futuro mas lejano, el viaje le haya producido perdida de memoria. Algo de eso quizas sea acertado faraday Lo que me pregunto yo es el capitulo 5x01 cuando a charlotte le comienza a sangrar la nariz la primera vez, por los saltos en el tiempo faraday mira su cuadernito y desesperado trata de enviarle el mensajito a desmond que el es especial y porfavor le comunique a su madre que estan en peligro de muerte , pero que exactamente miro faraday en su cuaderno ? si vivio toda su vida estudiando acerca de la iniciativa dharma , supongo como ya nos tiene acostumbrado nuestra serie favorita en un capitulo se vera cual es el contenido de ese cuadernito de faraday JEREMIAS Puede ser Puede ser que sea del futuro, pero recordemos que lo vimos en Oxford en el pasado en The Constant, o sea, en que momento vino del futuro??? --Gonzaloracigh 23:03 25 mar 2009 (UTC) Faraday, ese gran desconocido.... En el primer capitulo de esta temporada me llamo la atención algo que dice el fisico de marras justo despues de que Ben mueva la isla, estan en el mar, en la zodiac, el mira alrededor y dice "debiamos estar en el radio de accion" como si tuvese una idea de lo ocurrido, asimismo cuando decide visitar a Desmond en la puerta trasera se le ve justo antes consultando su libretita, como confirmando lo que tiene que hacer en ese momento. A estas alturas no me extrañaria demasiado que el mismo se enviase la libreta e incluso el plano que exibio en alguna ocasion, es decir que se lo enviase todo a su yo de los 70s u 80s, explicaría algunas cosas.--Rogue0003 23:09 25 mar 2009 (UTC) hay muchos que saben muchas cosas...menos nosotros XD "En el primer capitulo de esta temporada me llamo la atención algo que dice el fisico de marras justo despues de que Ben mueva la isla, estan en el mar, en la zodiac, el mira alrededor y dice "debiamos estar en el radio de accion" como si tuvese una idea de lo ocurrido, asimismo cuando decide visitar a Desmond en la puerta trasera se le ve justo antes consultando su libretita, como confirmando lo que tiene que hacer en ese momento. A estas alturas no me extrañaria demasiado que el mismo se enviase la libreta e incluso el plano que exibio en alguna ocasion, es decir que se lo enviase todo a su yo de los 70s u 80s, explicaría algunas cosas.--Rogue0003" Hola, creo que esto que dice rogue0003 es para tener en cuenta, creo que el cuadernito bendito de faraday es el que deberíamos leer, lastima que no podamos, aunque creo que hay alguien mas que lo tiene, por supuesto ben, quien sino? en the lie cuando llega jack a buscar las pastillas al hotel y ben le dice que le tiró toda la farmacia(y jack dice que la buscaba para eso XD) en fin un instante antes de que jack ingrese a la habitación ben saca de la rejilla del aire acondicionado un bolsito, con lo que parece ser(a mi me parece) un libro o papeles, yo sospecho que ahí tiene escrito lo que va a ir pasando o tiene que suceder, pasa que tiene el rompecabezas incompleto, al igual widmore, digamos ambos saben que tiene que ocurrir determinado suceso, tienen que crear las condiciones para que ésto suceda, distinto es el caso de faraday, que(siempre en mi opiñón) tiene las explicaciones científicas de los sucesos, pero no está interesado(hasta ahora al menos) en intervenir para cambiar algo por mas que hice no pude poner una imagen de lo que digo de ben, no se como capturarla en fin, creo que si la buscan la encuentran min 10:53 "the lie" John Lost FARADAY SABE DEMASIADO? Estoy de acuerdo con Rogue0003, y después de ver esa parte del capitulo de nuevo, agrego otro DETALLE. Cuando van por la selva, en el mismo capitulo (minuto 15) y sawyer pide explicaciones acerca de lo que esta pasando a faraday, este le dice que la isla es como un disco saltando y que a donde sea que Ben lo dirigio en la estacion Orquidea, cree que quizas eso los esta desplazando en el tiempo… COMO DIABLOS SABE FARADAY QUE FUE BEN QUIEN MOVIO LA ISLA?????'--Flacipo 14:51 29 mar 2009 (UTC)' Diario de Faraday. Por su diario ?? Parece que toda la sabiduría de Faraday proviene de su diario. -- 17:12 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Para Faraday todavía no había pasado *Faraday todavía no había estado en Dharma; pero su novia sí, cuando era chica. *Para Faraday aún no había sucedido; pero para su novia era un recuerdo de la niñez. Diario de Faraday Para Jhon Lock. Yo también pienso que lo tiene todo anotado en su diario, cosas que ni el mismo recuerda. Cuando hace uso del diario da la sensación de estar buscando si existe alguna anotación sobre ese tema. Por ejemplo en el episodio 4x05"la constante" cuando se "encontró" escrito en su diario que su constante era Desmond. saludos, --Jan Perdido 18:43 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Diario del Pasado de Faraday Faraday en su diario tiene anotado lo que vivió en el pasado; pero no puede tener anotado lo que aún no ha vivido. Efectivamente, cuando llegó a la Isla a finales del 2007, ya había conocido a Desmond, cuando le fue a visitar en 1996; pero no había estado en Dharma en 1977. Tenía cosas anotadas del 96; pero no podía tener nada anotado del 77. Dharma 77 18:50 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Para Dharma 77 Todo lo que se escribe en un diario siempre es pasado. El problema viene cuando no eres capaz de recordar lo que has escrito en él y solo eres capaz de interpretar tu diario con vivencias del presente. Aún no sabemos el uso de su diario en el 77, tanto para escribir lo que está pasando como para leer y entender la realidad del 77. Saludos, --Jan Perdido 19:08 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Completamente de acuerdo Por supuesto, está muy claro que Faraday, posiblemente por no ponerse un protector para la cabeza en sus experimentos con las ratas, tiene importantes problemas de memoria, y necesita recurrir al díario para acordarse hasta de su nombre. *No sabemos si sigue haciendo antotaciones en el diario; pero lo que quería decir es que cuando llegó a la Isla, mirando en el diario no podía tener datos del 77, porque para él, entonces aún no había pasado. Saludos,Dharma 77 19:15 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Yo creo q... Desde q Daniel aparecio en la isla dije q seria mi personaje favorito desp de ver la constante me qde seguro de ello... Ahora bn, yo creo q en el diario tiene anotado cosas de su futuro el diario q el tiene creo q es de mas adelante q de este Faraday q conocemos hoy dia. Daniel siempre busca en su diario lo q tiene q hacer, x ej sabia q tenia q hablar con Desmond, cuando aun presionaba el boton en el 5x01. Tmb sabia q Ben habia movido la isla, ademas de haber dicho q el aprendio todo del viaje en el tiempo trabajando para la ID. La purga fue en el 92, entonces como el Faraday del 96 va a decir q trabajo con la ID si todos sabemos q hacia sus estudios en Oxford... Entonces razonandolo asi este el Faraday q escribio el cuaderno sabe mucho mas q el Faraday q conocemos ya q se remite a leer el cuaderno para saber q hacer, ademas este no recuerda las cosas q hace x estar afectado x la radiacion durant los experimentos con sus ratitas... --Tu constante 19:50 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Faraday sabe todo Cuando van por la selva, y sawyer pide explicaciones acerca de lo que esta pasando a faraday, el le dice que sabe de los viajes en el tiempo porque los estuvo estudiando durante toda su adolescensia. Que TODO LO QUE SABE DE LA DI ESTA ESCRITO EN SU LIBRO. Que el SABE TODO lo que VA A PASAR. Textuales palabras de Faraday en ese momento. Es obvio que Faraday sabe todo lo que va a pasar, y todo lo de Dharma Iniciative. En su libro tiene Todo, sea porque lo haya vivido, o en el pasado, alguien del futuro se lo haya contado. 190.188.103.227 19:56 29 mar 2009 (UTC)MaTHiaS Faraday pudo trabajar en Dharma con su madre desde El Faro La verdad es que cuando al poco de empezar la quinta temporada dijo que había trabajado con la Iniciativa Dharma, y le vimos vestido con el casco de minero en La Orquídea, yo pensé que la única explicación es que ya había estado antes en la Isla. Pero, luego, cuando la gente empezó a sangrar por la nariz, y sangraban más los que habían estado más tiempo en la Isla, se vio que él era el que había estado menos tiempo. *La que más tiempo había pasado en la Isla era su novia pelirroja. *Después Miles, el vidente. Faraday le preguntó si había estado allí antes. Faraday creo recordar que fue el único que no sangró una sóla vez. Cuando les vimos llegar a 1977, se aclaró todo, las imágenes de Faraday vestido de minero en La Orquídea, no correspondían a su pasado, sino a su futuro. *Después cuando vimos a su madre en una Estación Dharma en Los Ángeles, se explicó cómo pudo trabajar Faraday en Dharma antes de llegar a la Isla. ¿Qué os parece?, SaludosDharma 77 20:14 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Una teoria de lo mas tonta... Una teroria tonta que se me acaba de ocurrir... Faraday dijo, que en el diario tenia todo lo que sabia de Dahrma y sus experimentos. Como? y si Faraday escribió el diario "ahora" estando en Dahrma y se lo da a Widmore jovén y le dice que se conocerán en el Futuro y que se lo entregue ?? Porque como sabemos Windmore costeo los experimentos de Faraday. Al igual que Albert le dió la brujula a John para que se la diera en el pasado... No pudo darle Faraday su diario a Widmore para que se lo entregáse en el Futuro ?? Como lo veis, descabellado, verdad ?? Pero es que no se me ocurre otra cosa. -- 21:43 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Mas sobre el diario de Faraday... Buscando un poco por lostpedia, encontré esta página del diario de Faraday: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/es/images/6/64/Dan_journal_6.jpg Lo que me hizo recordar que es la misma (o muy parecida) de una de las hojas que se guardó "Cesar" en la Hidra, en el Capítulo de The Life and Death of Benjamin Bentham. Que es esta: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_McFND7RoNrc/SadzVndgXBI/AAAAAAAAAGg/_N03l3pImC4/s400/esquema.jpg Que pensais ? -- 22:22 29 mar 2009 (UTC) Repito: Para el de la teoría tonta: como ya dije unos mensajes mas arriba, no me extrañaría nada que el propio Faraday se ubiese hecho llegar el diario a su pasado, con tods sus conocimientos de los viajes temporales, incluyendo todas sus vivencias del 77, del 78 o de cuando sea, sería tan sencillo como enviarlo por correo (via Dharma) a su yo del año en el que esté, o dejandeselo a alguien que se lo entrege en el momento adecuado.--Rogue0003 22:58 29 mar 2009 (UTC)